


Once Bitten, Never Shy

by avatays



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Human/Vampire Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Service Top Sokka (Avatar), Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Yearning, all relationships besides zukka are pretty background, it’s about the LONGING, it’s all zukka all the time in this fic and also in my brain, main antagonist is zuko's self-doubt, not in that order though, oh my god they were roommates, secondary antagonist is jet because it was easy lol, so don’t let them turn you off lol the moments are fleeting, they're in their early-mid twenties, vampire sokka can just be something so personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatays/pseuds/avatays
Summary: Sokka and Zuko have been roommates for a while. There’s nothing out of the ordinary about them, if you disregard the fact that Sokka has been alive for longer than the United States has been a country.One would expect such an ancient being to be wise, but no, he’s just a hot jackass, much to Zuko’s dismay.-OR: The one where Sokka is a vampire, Zuko is his human roommate who’s enamored with him, and Zuko finds out that biting is a kink he could get into. They also go to a vampire club and things get weird.-For Kinktober. Day 1: Biting/Marking.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 481





	Once Bitten, Never Shy

Sokka was annoying him again.

Not as though that’s out of the ordinary, but when Zuko had asked if Sokka would run lines for his theater troupe’s production of _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ , he didn’t expect Sokka to wax on about “oh, yes, my good friend Willy Shakes” for thirty minutes.

For one thing, Zuko _knew_ Sokka hadn’t been alive until Shakespeare was dead, Sokka had told him that he wasn’t even turned until late in the seventeenth century. So still centuries old, but Sokka would always complain when Zuko called him old. (“I’m not though!” Sokka would say. “I’m one of the younger ones, actually. You should meet some of the guys I know, some of them are in their thousands. I’m as spry as a newborn!”)

Zuko didn’t find it weird, or even inconvenient, to have a vampire as a roommate. Sokka was generally quite clean, he paid his half of the rent on time, he didn’t blast music all hours of the night — oh, also he’d never tried to drink his blood in his sleep. That definitely would have put a damper on their friendship.

When Sokka had first moved in, Zuko had assumed that Sokka would ask him to be his blood bag. Not that he was particularly _against_ that idea of having Sokka’s lips somewhere on his body...

Nonetheless, when Zuko had brought it up, albeit very awkwardly, Sokka had just stared at him and said, “Well do you _want_ me to?” And Zuko had shaken his head, like a liar, so Sokka replied, “Okay, then I won’t.”

Zuko had never tried to fool himself into thinking he wasn’t attracted to Sokka, he knew he was from the moment he laid eyes on him. But it was a conflict of interest for Zuko to like him so much. It didn’t matter to him that they were roommates, it was the fact that Sokka was immortal. One day, Zuko would die, and Sokka wouldn’t. 

What kind of relationship could they have knowing that Sokka’s going to be young forever, and he’s not? And that’s even with the assumption that Sokka could ever like him back in the first place.

Zuko knew that there were really only two options for him. The first is that he just doesn’t attempt to get into a relationship with someone who will outlive him by... well, forever. The second is if a vampire decided to change him. 

He had often wondered what would happen to him if he was changed; would his scar be healed? He had once thought to ask Sokka to change him, one desperate night, wondering if he could once again be free of his mark, or if he would be cursed with it forever. The thought had been dismissed an instant after, he knew he wouldn’t ask Sokka that.

No, in the end, Zuko was certain that there was no future for him and Sokka; what chance did he have with a gorgeous, undying being? His life was fleeting compared to Sokka, and he’d rather just deal with the jealousy than face the sting of rejection that was sure to follow his confession. So he was just going to bottle up his feelings for Sokka and repress them, like an adult.

Vampires weren’t out of the ordinary, per se, but they were still rare; and the ones in their area always had a cult following, for reasons that Zuko hadn’t entirely understood, and it seemed like _everyone_ knew Sokka. 

He was introduced to Mai years ago — she was the first vampire he had ever met. Mai had become one of his closest friends, and he had met Sokka at one of her parties.

He would never forget the day he had first met Sokka. It was about a year ago, and Sokka had moved in a few short months later, when Aang had moved in with his girlfriend across town.

The first thing _anybody_ would notice is that Sokka was incredibly good looking, and Zuko was no exception. Zuko knew this was common among vampires —Mai always said it was just what happens when you don’t have human blood to regulate your system and make normal things like acne happen— but that didn’t mean he hadn’t been floored the first time he saw him.

Zuko had actually been so entranced that he had asked Mai if Sokka (at that point referred to as “hot guy in the crop top over there”) was able to hypnotize people. Mai had made fun of him for a while, before finally telling him that Sokka didn’t have that ability — she said Sokka was too lazy to actually master it, but Sokka had apparently overheard and come to defend himself with “why would I need to use hypnosis to get people to do what I want when I could do _this_ and get the same effect?” He’d broken into a little dance that involved a lot of shimmying, and Mai had rolled her eyes. Zuko wished he could say the same, but he had been brought back to square one. (Which was just staring.)

So all in all, vampire parties were weird, but no one had ever tried to eat him there, and it’s where he had met Sokka, so he couldn’t talk too badly about them. The _clubs_ , however? They were an entirely different story.

There was a vampire club downtown that Sokka usually went to when he was tired of getting donation bags of blood from his dealer. (“I could use a _pulse_ for once, Zuko, I need some face to face interaction!”)

What happened in the clubs is what made Zuko so wary. He knew how it worked, Sokka had explained it; the clubs were very upfront about what they were, even needing a password to get in to make sure that no one wandered in there without being fully aware of what was going to happen — it was a club where vampires could feed.

Zuko hadn’t even known that was a thing that humans consented to until Mai and Sokka had mentioned it. Ty Lee was the one to give him the rundown. Ty Lee had met Mai there after all, and she explained why she went there in the first place.

She had told him that after the slight pain of the bite is a wave of euphoria that she described as “orgasmic.” Apparently, being bitten was a kink with a loyal following, and that’s why humans would go to the club in the first place. The club served its purpose well: vampires got their fix from consenting participants, and humans got their fix, albeit theirs a bit more deviant in nature.

Mai and Ty Lee themselves were an interesting case, in the fact that Ty Lee had met Mai through the club; Mai had “chosen” her the first evening they’d run into each other. Ty Lee then began to always go on Fridays once she picked up Mai’s feeding pattern, so that Mai would find her again. After a few weeks of that, Mai had finally asked her out on a date. They were going a year strong now. But that’s not what was weird about them.

Sokka said that Ty Lee was called —by more uncouth company— “a blood bag partner.” It was the ideal person for a vampire, a human you love who was willing to let you feed from them. Sokka had said to him one night at one of Mai’s parties that the idea worried him, simply because at the club, there were other vampires around to make sure he didn’t go too far by accident. If he were alone, with no one to check him, he couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t hurt someone. 

Zuko wasn’t worried. Sokka had great self-control. Plus, before the invention of vampire clubs in the last fifty years, that’s how vampires always had to feed, and Sokka had managed to restrain himself back then.

Still, he could understand Sokka’s fear, which is why he shouldn’t be upset that Sokka, like most of the vampires in the city, went to this club. It was incredibly unfair for Zuko to expect Sokka not to go — Sokka owed him nothing, and he needed to eat like everyone else, so who was Zuko to stop him? But that never suppressed the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever Sokka told him he was going, and he thought about Ty Lee’s description of the experience.

Which was what led him to tonight, with Sokka lecturing him on Shakespeare for no reason at all. When Sokka seemed to decide he had punished Zuko enough, he patted Zuko on the knee and stood up from the couch.

“I’m going out tonight, by the way,” Sokka said.

“Oh” was Zuko’s only response. He kind of missed the Shakespeare jokes now. He continued, “Are you going with anyone?”

Sokka shrugged. “Katara and Suki are working tonight, I wanted to go visit them. Mai and Ty Lee will probably be there; I haven’t asked yet. They usually go on Fridays though.”

Zuko was quiet for a beat, and when Sokka turned to leave, he blurted out, “Can I come?”

Sokka raised one notched eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah... Ty Lee’s always talking about it, I want to see what all the fuss is about.” Zuko stared at Sokka, almost waiting for him to say no.

Sokka smiled wide, showing off those sharp canines. “Yeah, this will be fun! Can you be ready in an hour?”

“Uh, yeah, definitely,” Zuko squeaked.

Zuko took a lot more time to prepare himself for a night out that he usually would, both mentally and physically, but he wanted to be ready for any outcome. Who knows, what if he decided to see what Ty Lee was talking about and get bitten, maybe even go home with some vampire?

As soon as the thought entered his mind, he dismissed it. The only vampire he’d be going home with was his roommate, he wasn’t going to go after anyone else. Still, there was no such thing as too prepared, and anything could happen...

An hour and ten minutes later, they were in line at the club. It was already midnight, which meant the club had just opened. Zuko looked up at the blinking neon sign, with a pair of fangs decorating it. _Once Bitten._ What a stupid name.

When they reached the front, the vampire at the desk eyed Zuko with an interested look. He didn’t know what to make of that. She was exactly what Zuko always expected a vampire to look like, with her pale skin, dark rimmed eyes, red lips, and pitch-black hair. The girl then turned her attention to Sokka, saying, “You know the drill. Pick your appropriate wristbands, get him to sign the form, then you can go inside.”

Sokka pushed a blue wristband into Zuko’s chest.

“What’s this mean?” Zuko asked, watching Sokka put on a black one.

“Oh, it means you’re here with a vampire.”

The girl at the desk hummed, saying, “Is that what we’re calling it now?”

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Shut up, June, there’s no need to be sassy.”

Zuko stared at the wristband for another moment, before putting it on. Sokka pulled him towards the next desk, where the man in front of them handed Zuko a form. Zuko signed it without really reading it but he does remember the words “consent to be bitten” on the top of the form.

The vampire at the desk didn’t seem to care much. He simply stamped it and put it in a filing cabinet, dismissing them by saying, “Alright, enjoy your night!”

Once they got into the club, Zuko was immediately struck by the sights. Flashing lights around the dance floor, a large area on the opposite side of the club that was much more subdued, where he saw many different couples talking together. It looked just like any other nightclub, really. Zuko also noticed that most people in the club were wearing red wristbands. Now he was feeling self-conscious.

Sokka led him by the arm up to the bar, where a girl immediately saw him and waved him over.

Suki leaned across the bar to hug Sokka, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. She laughed. “Long time, no see!” Her eyes flickered to Zuko and her smile grew. “Zuko, nice to see you again too. How have you been?”

“I’m good, decided to see what’s so exciting about this place.” It was nice talking to Suki. He had only met her a dozen or so times, but she always managed to put everyone around her at ease; she was the same as Sokka in that way.

“ _Sokka_!” a voice shouted from the other side of the bar.

A dark-skinned body collided with Sokka in a second. A normal human would have fallen at the force and speed of it, but Sokka caught her easily.

Zuko had always thought it was strange how Sokka and his sister were both vampires.

Sokka had never told him who turned him, but he knew that it was done when he was in his early- to mid-twenties. He was walking alone with his mom one night when they were ambushed. He had been turned; his mother hadn’t. By the time he was lucid again, their attacker was gone, and his mother was long dead.

Another vampire by the name of Piandao had found Sokka and taken him under his wing. He was the one who helped Sokka finish his transformation, taught him to control his bloodlust, as well as all the dos and don’ts that came with being a vampire. 

Once Sokka had been properly taught how to exist as a vampire, he was allowed to go home to his family. By that point, he had been gone for over a year, and his sister and father had assumed he was dead when his body was nowhere to be found. Sokka had given them a choice: Piandao was willing to change them so that their family could be together, or they would live out their normal human lives and eventually die. After a year or so of consideration, they both had taken Piandao up on his offer. They were the only immortal family that Zuko knew to exist at all.

Katara shoved Sokka gently when she let go of him. “You need to come see us more! It’s been weeks! I was worried you were starving yourself,” she tutted.

Sokka rolled his eyes. “I’ve been busy, I was using the donation bags. Decided I could use some human interaction today.”

“Not human interaction if you aren’t human,” Suki interjected.

“Yes, it is! I’m still interacting _with_ humans,” Sokka retorted.

Suki stuck her tongue out at him, which he returned. She turned back to Zuko with a smirk. “What can I get ya? First drink’s on the house, for somehow managing to live with this clown.”

“Oh, oh, can you get us both daiquiri’s, Suki? But mine a virgin, please,” a voice called from the other side of the bar.

Suki smiled. “Sure thing, Aang.”

Aang moved down the bar to sit next to Zuko, and nudged him with his elbow, beaming at his former roommate. “Hey, buddy! How’ve you been?”

“Good, good.” 

Suki placed two drinks in front of them, Aang’s with a little umbrella to mark the difference, before rushing to another person up at the bar. When Aang reached for it, Zuko noticed that Aang was wearing a blue wristband too.

“Can I ask you something?” Zuko asked. Aang nodded, and he continued, “What do the different color bands mean? I assume the black ones are for vampires, but I don’t know what the red and blue ones mean.”

“Oh!” Aang took a long sip of his drink. “So red means that you didn’t come here with a vampire, so you’re ‘fair game’ so to speak. Blue means that you’ve been claimed. You know how territorial vampires get, it’s just to make sure that another vamp doesn’t try to take a human that’s already with someone else. Sokka probably picked that one for you to make sure you didn’t end up getting hit on all night, it’s not like he’s going to bite you... probably.” Aang ended his statement with a smug look.

_Claimed._ Zuko wished he could say he hated that word, the idea of someone taking away his autonomy, but the idea of _Sokka_ claiming him made butterflies flutter in his stomach. 

He turned to look at Sokka, who was joking around with his sister at the other side of the main bar. Sokka caught his eye and smiled. He weaved his way back to the bar and took a seat on Zuko’s other side after giving a quick side hug to Aang.

“You feeling okay?” Sokka asked quietly. “If it’s too much, we can leave, it’s no problem.”

Zuko shook his head. “I’m fine. Besides, you should probably eat something anyway, I’m not going to interrupt that.”

“You’re not interrupting anything,” Sokka told him. “I only need to eat every few days, I could wait until tomorrow if you wanted to go.”

“I don’t want to go, I’m okay, I promise,” Zuko replied. “Besides, I’ve got Aang here too, he’s fine.”

At the mention of his name, Aang leaned forward and threw a peace sign at Sokka. He continued to sip his drink.

“Alright, well if you want to leave at any time, just let me know.”

“I will.” Even as Zuko said it, he knew he probably wouldn’t. He really didn’t want to interrupt Sokka, no matter how jealous he would be of whoever Sokka picked to bite tonight.

Sokka turned to leave, but gave one sidelong glance towards Zuko as he walked away. Zuko slumped against the bar. Suki appeared with another drink, this one amber in color, and winked when she slid it in front of him. He smiled to show his appreciation. 

Well, if he wasn’t going to get laid tonight, he’s at least going to get drunk.

He was half-way through the drink — that he was probably consuming too fast, on second thought — when he heard a squeal from behind him.

He didn’t even have time to turn before a lithe figure dressed in pink was on him, her arms thrown around him as she cheered, “You came! I can’t believe you’re here!” Ty Lee smiled up at him. “You’re going to have _so_ much fun, I promise.” She turned her attention to the body beside Zuko and gave him a hug too. “Aang! Hi!”

Mai appeared behind her girlfriend quickly. She looked Zuko up and down before saying, “I didn’t actually think I’d ever see you here; what a welcome surprise.” She didn’t sound very excited, she rarely did, but he recognized the mischievous look in her eye that indicated she was actually glad he was there.

Ty Lee let go of Aang, who was trying not to spill his daiquiri that he had been holding when Ty Lee had nearly tackled him. “Where’s Sokka?” She asked when she sat down on Zuko’s other side.

“Um,” Zuko began, not bothering to look around. “Went to look for dinner, I guess.”

Mai’s eyes narrowed. “Are you okay? You sound off.”

“I’m fine,” Zuko mumbled, picking his drink back up.

Suki appeared again. Ty Lee nearly jumped over the bar to plant a kiss on her cheek. Suki just laughed, before pouring a drink and setting it in front of Ty Lee in a flash, obviously her usual. 

“Toph not here today?” Mai asked.

Suki shrugged. “The muscle can’t be everywhere at once. She’s got a day off. Should be here next time you come in though.”

Zuko hid his disappointment. Toph was a hardass, but she was funny, and she wouldn’t make fun of him for his Sokka situation — okay, that was a lie, she _definitely_ would, but at least she wouldn’t ask him how he was doing. He was hoping she might make an appearance, but it appears luck wasn’t on his side tonight.

“Suki, are you working bar all night?” Ty Lee asked, sitting on the counter of the bar. People were looking, but Zuko had to guess that they were already used to Ty Lee and weren’t going to tell her to get down. 

“I’ve got my break in half an hour, we’re serving till four.” Suki smirked. “Why, are you inviting me over for a snack?”

“Maybe,” Ty Lee sang, holding out the last syllable. Suki slid her fangs out and mockingly bit at the air, and Ty Lee giggled. 

Mai rolled her eyes. “You two are ridiculous.” As she passed the bar, she grabbed Ty Lee’s drink in one hand, and her other lingered on Suki’s wrist. She hooked her arm around Ty Lee’s waist, who waved at them as they left. 

Zuko turned back to Suki. “What was that?” 

“What was what?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Zuko scoffed. “You know what I’m talking about.”

Suki gave him a lopsided grin. “We’ve got a little thing going, the three of us. It’s new though, so best not to jinx it.”

“Well, it must be at least kind of serious. Mai doesn’t share,” Zuko mumbled into his drink. Suki heard it and smiled softly at him.

Aang's phone rang, and he looked at a message and chuckled. “Looks like I’m being summoned.” He set his finished drink back down on the bar, and gave Zuko and Suki finger guns as he walked away. “See ya later!” 

Suki smiled. “I love that kid, I was so glad when Katara started dating him.” When Zuko didn’t answer but drank his alcohol with more vigor, Suki continued, “Did you know Katara thinks he’s the one? As in, she’s considering asking him if he wants to be turned.”

Zuko set the drink down and stared in shock. “Really?”

“Yep,” Suki told him. “I’ve never dated a human, but to consider that is pretty serious. It’s basically a proposal. I hope he accepts when she offers it though, I could do with having him around for the next millenia or so.”

“Do you think... do you think Sokka would consider doing that? For me? If he hypothetically liked me enough, that is,” Zuko said nervously.

Suki grinned at him. “I think that Sokka would do absolutely anything you asked him to do.” She suddenly picked up her phone, right before it buzzed. She looked at the message. “Ty Lee says to tell you to go over and hang out with them.” The phone buzzed again. “And Mai says to ‘look at your phone, loser.’ Her words.”

Zuko sighed. “Yeah, I will later.” 

“Keeping Mai waiting?” Suki prodded jokingly. “Feeling devilish today, are we?”

“Maybe I am,” Zuko said, finishing his drink. “Who knows what will happen tonight?”

Suki smirked and poured him another drink. Suki and Zuko talked for a while longer, before the pale woman from the front desk came over and told Suki it was time for her break. 

“Do you want to come with me? You can hang with me, Mai and Ty Lee,” Suki said.

Zuko shrugged. “I don’t want to intrude, you guys have fun. I might go look for Sokka.”

Suki said, “If you’re sure...”

“I am sure,” he pushed. “Go have fun, I’m all good.”

Suki nodded, and the woman from before went behind the bar, taking over as Suki left.

Zuko kept nursing his drink, looking around. He eventually spotted Sokka across the room with Aang and Katara; he was sitting next to a man with long dark hair, and he was smiling. If Zuko squinted, he could see the red wristband on the man’s forearm.

Zuko deflated slightly. Well, it looked like Sokka had found his meal ticket for tonight.

A quiet clatter in front of him. Zuko turned back around to see the bartender placing an amber drink in front of him. Zuko raised an eyebrow at her. “I didn’t order this.”

The woman —June, did Sokka call her?— rolled her eyes. “I know, sweet stuff, he did.” She pointed across the bar, where a man with a black wristband stood. He smirked, and raised two fingers in a short wave.

Zuko lifted the glass towards him and nodded. The man seemed to take that as a cue to come over, which — hey, works for him, it’s not like he was talking to anyone else.

The man sat down next to him. “Hey,” he began, his voice sounding like velvet. “I’m Jet.”

Zuko held a hand out. “Zuko.”

Jet shook it, before he turned back to the bar. “So, I’ve never seen you here before.”

“Yeah, I came with a friend,” Zuko said, pointing at the blue wristband.

“ _Just_ a friend? Or is that your way of telling me to back off?” Jet didn’t sound particularly angry or anything, but his voice did have an edge that Zuko couldn’t quite place. It made him a bit wary.  
  


Zuko frowned and looked down at his drink, before chugging half of it. “He’s just a friend, I guess.”

“Well, his loss is my gain,” Jet said. He tapped the bar. “June, another round please.”

June snorted and rolled her eyes, but came back with the same drink. 

“Well, Zuko, why don’t you tell me about yourself?” 

Zuko smiled. Jet seemed to really put him at ease, that edge in his voice was gone. He talked to Jet smoothly after that, Jet listening and chiming in when appropriate. Behind Jet, Zuko saw Suki coming back, before her eyes widened. Suki shook her head, looking worried, then she turned quickly on her heel and darted across the room, further out of his line of sight. 

“So, Zuko,” Jet said softly. “Do you wanna get out of here?”

Why was he so compelled to say yes? He had already promised himself earlier that he wasn’t going home with anyone, it wouldn’t feel right. But he felt this strange tugging in his mind, telling him to just say yes— 

“Jet. I didn’t know you were back in town.”

The spell was lost when Zuko turned to look at Sokka, who was scowling. He took a step closer to Zuko to stand at his side, partially in front of him like he was trying to create a barrier between him and Jet. 

“We’re just talking, Sokka,” Jet said. That edge was back, and Zuko shied away from it, hiding himself behind Sokka more. “There’s no reason to get so overprotective.”

“There is with you,” Sokka barked. “I thought you weren’t allowed in here after what happened last time.”

“June let me in,” Jet snarled. “And they haven’t kicked me out yet.”

“Maybe it’s just best for you to go,” Sokka told him lowly. “Now.”

“But Zuko and I were having such a nice conversation. He was just about to leave with me, weren’t you?”

That voice was back, the little tugging in his mind— 

“Don’t fucking talk to him!” Sokka snapped. “He’s not going anywhere with you.”

Mai appeared behind Jet, and he seemed to sense it. He sighed. “Oh, hello, Mai, so good to see you.”

“You’ve got a whole lot of nerve,” she seethed. “Now get the fuck out of this bar.”

“On whose authority?” he asked.

“On mine,” Mai sneered. “I’m a partial owner, owners reserve the right to deny service to anyone. Your presence in my bar is denied. Get the fuck out or else I’ll have to call security. The Boulder’s been missing you.”

Jet rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine, I’ll go.” He winked at Zuko. “Catch you later.”

“You will _not_ catch him later,” Sokka muttered angrily. He turned back to Mai. “Thanks.”

Mai shrugged. “If I can’t use my power to assert dominance over assholes like Jet, what else am I doing with it?” She waved them off, heading back to Ty Lee and Suki.

“Let’s just go,” Sokka huffed, taking Zuko by the wrist and leading him out of the club.

By the time they got home, Zuko was mad. No, he was more than mad, he was _pissed._

As soon as the front door was closed, Zuko whirled on him. “Alright, what the fuck?” He snapped. “Who gave you the right to say who I get to talk to, let alone go home with?! You were talking to that guy all night, I figured you’d be going home with him.”

Sokka looked surprised. “Who? Haru? No, he’s a friend. Besides, I wouldn’t have gone home with anyone, I wasn’t going to leave you there.”

“Well you were _fine_ leaving me alone while you went hunting for dinner!” Zuko shouted. 

“Which I still didn’t get,” Sokka grumbled.

“Oh, I’m so sorry for interrupting you!” Zuko snorted. “Let’s just go back, you can hit on someone else, and then you’ll come and rip me away from the first cute guy who wants to talk to me—”

“Jet is _not_ cute,” Sokka snarled, getting closer to him. “He was hypnotizing you — there’s a _reason_ he always gets kicked out, and he wasn’t welcome back tonight either.”

Zuko opened his mouth and shut it a few times. Well, it would explain the weird tugging and the voice changes that he experienced when he was talking to Jet.

“And I already said I wasn’t hitting on Haru. I’m not his type, anyway,” Sokka said dismissively, heading down the hall. “I need to call my guy.”

“What, now you’re mad at me for interrupting dinner?” Zuko snapped, following him to his room.

Sokka sat on his bed. “I’m not mad,” he said calmly. “But I also haven’t eaten in three days. I gotta call my blood bag guy and see if he can meet up later.” Suddenly, he stopped. “Fuck, I forgot he’s out of town.” He flopped down on his back on the bed and sighed.

The intrusive thoughts were coming back, but this time, they were Zuko’s own. 

“I can help,” Zuko said softly.

Sokka opened his eyes and tilted his head up. “Help what?”

“If you’re... you know... hungry.”

Sokka bolted upright. “You can’t be serious.”

“Yeah, I mean technically you saved me from Jet and I took you away from your hunt or whatever, so it’s only fair that if you need to eat—”

“This isn’t about fair,” Sokka interrupted. “And it’s not about _need._ I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Why not? You don’t want me?” As soon as the words left his lips, Zuko wanted to hit himself over the head. “That isn’t what I meant to say,” he hurriedly tacked on, looking down.

Sokka had frozen. “When did this turn into ‘want’? I thought we were talking about needs.”

“Forget I said anything.” Zuko turned back towards the door.

“No.” Sokka was up and in front of him in a fraction of a second, the door closed and standing in front of it. “What do you mean ‘want’?”

“Is there a difference?” Zuko was still avoiding looking at him.

“Yes, there is a big difference,” Sokka said. “Asking if I _need to_ bite you or if I _want to_ bite you are two different things with two different answers.”

Zuko looked back up at him. “What’s the answer then?”

“You haven’t asked me yet though, have you?” Sokka asked smugly.

Zuko’s mouth was dry. He took a deep breath, before finally managing to muster up the courage to actually say what he’d wanted to practically since the day they met. “Do you want to bite me?”

“Yes,” Sokka said smoothly, with no hesitation. “I don’t need to — but I’ve _always_ wanted to. After our first conversation when I moved in, I thought you didn’t want that. So I wasn’t going to do anything to make you uncomfortable. You’re my friend, I thought that’s all you wanted from me.”

“I was lying.” When Sokka didn’t say anything, Zuko continued, “When I brought it up, I said I was joking when I asked if I was going to be your blood bag. I didn’t... I didn’t hate the idea. When you asked if that’s what I wanted, and I said no, I was lying.”

Sokka clucked his tongue. “I guess we’re both pretty bad at telling the other what we want then. But are you sure? I know Ty Lee’s told you it’s... intense.”

“I know. That’s what I want.” Zuko wasn’t entirely sure where all this new confidence was coming from. He wasn’t drunk, he hadn’t had nearly enough for that — was it the adrenaline? Or was he just drunk on the idea that Sokka _actually_ wanted him too?

“Alright,” Sokka said, sitting back down on the bed. He patted beside him. Zuko sat down. “I only need a pint, so it’s basically like donating blood. Except someone’s drinking it.” Sokka paused for a beat then sighed. “I made that weird.”

“Will I at least get a cookie and juice afterwards?” Zuko asked with a smile.

“If you ask the nurse nicely,” Sokka laughed. He stopped. “Wait, I actually don’t know if we have any cookies or juice here.”

“Forget about the juice,” Zuko said quickly. “I just — I want you to...”

“Yeah, okay.” A sly grin slid across Sokka’s face. “You’re so needy.”

Sokka meant it as a joke, but the tease crawled up Zuko’s skin like it was foreplay. “So, how should I... how do you want me?” Zuko asked.

“Well, that’s a loaded question.” Sokka looked at him with that familiar teasing glint in his eye. “Normally it’s easiest to get to the vein if you’re... you know, sitting on top of me.” 

“Oh! Oh, yeah, no, that makes sense.” Zuko could feel the blush from his face traveling all across his body. Sokka leaned back further, and Zuko cleared his throat, before throwing a leg onto the other side of Sokka’s lap to take a seat. He did his best to sit on the thighs and not his actual lap, but it was already far too intimate of a position for _just two guys being friends._

“I’m gonna tell you what I’m doing first,” Sokka said slowly, leaning forward. “So that you don’t freak out when I actually do it.”

Zuko couldn’t focus on his words when he could feel Sokka’s breath on his neck. So he just nodded.

Sokka ran cool fingers down the length of his collarbone, before raising it slightly and touching gently on a vein — Zuko could feel it throbbing with the wild beating of his heart. “So, I’m going to puncture here,” Sokka whispered. “That’s the only part that will hurt. Then we get to the fun stuff, I guess.”

Zuko laughed breathlessly. “You’re really selling it to me, over here.”

“I don’t have to sell it, you already bought it.” Sokka smirked.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” There was a pause, and Zuko realized that Sokka must be waiting for him to say something. “Um... I’m ready?”

Sokka nodded feverishly, like it’s all he was waiting to hear. Sokka’s fangs slid forward from his gums, and he tilted Zuko’s head gently to expose his neck. Zuko held his breath — and then he felt the bite.

It wasn’t... blindingly painful, exactly, but it definitely didn’t feel good either. It felt comparable to if he had cut himself while shaving a sensitive area.

That feeling went away quickly when the fangs were removed and Sokka’s mouth replaced it. It was indescribable, and far, far more than what Ty Lee had told him about it — it was _euphoric._

He tried to force himself to breathe, but it was hard to think at all, let alone remember things as trivial as breathing. His head lolled forward onto Sokka’s shoulder, and Sokka’s hand slid through Zuko’s hair and softly scratch his nails across his scalp, like he was trying to keep Zuko grounded. And in one fell swoop, he understood _why_ this was a kink that seemed to have a cult following.

He felt Sokka’s other hand tighten on his waist, and he pushed his body closer onto Sokka’s. Sokka let out a muffled sound, and Zuko rewarded him with a whine. He rutted up against Sokka’s body, and wanted to feel ashamed, but he couldn’t. Why didn’t Ty Lee tell him about the pleasure that came in waves? He didn’t expect to be so turned on by the experience, and he wanted to be more embarrassed that he had gotten a boner just from this one thing, but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel anything but _good._

Zuko sighed deeply, inhaling Sokka’s scent. He had never been this close to him before — how did he _not_ know that Sokka smelled like cinnamon?

All too soon, Sokka pulled away. The pleasure faded slowly the longer Sokka was away, and he licked over the puncture wounds softly to stop the bleeding. “You okay?” he finally asked, his face still buried in Zuko’s neck.

Zuko gasped out a breath. “Yeah, _so_ okay.”

“Feel lightheaded or anything?”

“A little, but I don’t think it’s from blood loss.”

He could feel Sokka’s smile against his skin. “Yeah, that’s normal.” Sokka pulled his head away, and touched Zuko’s cheek, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “Are you okay? Seriously.”

“I seriously am,” Zuko reinforced, sinking into the feeling of Sokka’s hand cupping his cheek. “What do you... what do you do normally after you bite someone?”

“Well, that depends,” Sokka began. He moved around slightly, and Zuko sucked in a breath when he felt Sokka’s length in his jeans pressing into his. “Sometimes the exchange is over at this point, if that’s all they want.”

“But if they want... more?” 

“Then I’d take them home.”

“But we’re already home?” Zuko whispered conspiratorially.

“So we are,” Sokka teased. “I guess all I really need from you then, is a yes.”

“A yes to what?”

“However much you’re willing to give me,” Sokka told him, still cradling his head, and looking into his eyes. 

Zuko melted into him again, trying to think, trying to formulate a response. The dizziness was back, but he felt like his whole body was buzzing, like every fibre of his being had just been shocked back to life. 

“Anything,” he breathed out. “Everything.”

Sokka didn’t hesitate. He lurched forward, captured his lips, and pulled Zuko by his waist to be flush against him. 

Zuko rolled his hips against Sokka’s, kissing him deeper, trying to pull him closer, trying to steal any stimulation he could. Sokka pulled back. “You’re such a fucking tease,” Sokka groaned. 

“You’re an immortal being, you don’t have the patience for a little teasing?” Zuko responded with a laugh, grasping Sokka’s shoulders tightly.

Sokka scoffed. “Just because I’ve got all the time in the world doesn’t mean I want to use all that time up _waiting_ to have you. Now, before we get started, what are your limits?”

Zuko hadn’t been prepared for that question. “Uh... don’t choke me?” Sokka raised an eyebrow, waiting for Zuko to continue. “I can’t think of anything else, I don’t have a lot of hard limits. I’ll tell you to stop if I don’t like something, I promise.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Sokka tugged at the hem of Zuko’s shirt. “Can we take this off?”

Zuko nodded so violently it almost hurt, and Sokka was quick to remove it, his own added just as fast to the growing pile on the floor. Sokka flipped them over on the bed, Zuko bouncing slightly as he was shoved onto the mattress. 

Suddenly, Sokka was gone and he was feeling the chill of a breeze and the brace of loneliness. Before he could even open his mouth, Sokka was back, holding a bottle of lube. He held it up triumphantly. “I forgot where I put it, had to go looking.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the warning, you just disappeared.”

“I was gone for literally five seconds,” Sokka scoffed. “But yes, I’m so sorry to keep you waiting, your highness.”

Zuko crossed his arms. “You should be.” 

They stared at each other for a moment, before they both began laughing. It was easy to forget what they were doing at that moment wasn’t what they normally did; Sokka makes everything so nonchalant, so relaxed, that it almost felt like any other Friday night in their apartment — _almost._

Sokka slid between Zuko’s legs and placed his hands on either side of his head and leaned over to kiss him again. He inched his way down his body, trailing his tongue down his chest until he reached his jeans. He pulled them down with his underwear. Zuko sucked in a breath and held it as Sokka took his cock in his hand and stroked him experimentally.

Sokka looked back up at him. “You alright?” When Zuko nodded, Sokka added, “You should breathe, I could hear your heartbeat get faster when you stopped.” Zuko let go of the breath, and Sokka smiled. “Okay, good. Let’s keep trying to do that.”

Sokka grabbed the bottle of lube again and coated his two first fingers, still looking at him. “You okay with this?” 

“ _Yes_ , please, Sokka, just do _something_ ,” Zuko whined.

Sokka leaned over to kiss him again. As he fell deeper into the kiss, he felt the cold probing of a finger at his anus. He focused on the kiss. Once one finger was in comfortably, Sokka added the second. He scissored his fingers a bit, and when Zuko’s breathing evened out, he started thrusting his fingers in and out. Zuko closed his eyes and bit into Sokka’s shoulder to try and not get overwhelmed — he was _not_ going to orgasm this early on, he refused.

After a few minutes of Sokka’s ministrations, he whispered against his neck, “I’m ready.”

“Yeah?” When Zuko nodded his confirmation again, Sokka asked, “How do you want to do this?”

“Um.” Zuko hadn’t thought that far. He was much more used to being manhandled, he wasn’t prepared for Sokka to need such active consent from him — it was refreshing, a nice change of pace than his usual style. “From behind?”

Sokka got up from the bed and said, “Be right back—”

“What?” Zuko grabbed his hand. “No, don’t leave.”

Sokka frowned. “I gotta go to my car, I _know_ I’ve got some condoms in there, and I’m out in here so—”

“I don’t want you to go,” Zuko whined.

“It will take me less than a minute to get to and from my car, Zu, I’ll be right back.”

“No, let’s just keep going, I didn’t — I didn’t even think vampires could catch or give STDs,” Zuko argued.

“We can’t,” Sokka shrugged. “It was more for your peace of mind.”

“Well, my mind is at peace,” Zuko pleaded. “I want you to stay, I want to keep going.” Zuko was aware of how needy he sounded, of how desperate he sounded, but he couldn’t summon it within him to care — he was too hyper-focused on Sokka, the only thing he wanted today, tomorrow, and possibly for the rest of his life. 

Sokka smiled. “Okay, if you’re sure—”

“I’m sure,” Zuko interrupted quickly. “Now can you just take your pants off?”

“So demanding,” Sokka muttered, but he was naked in a flash. Zuko couldn’t help but stare — everything about Sokka was unfairly beautiful, and his cock was no different, if not a bit ( _much_ ) larger than he had been expecting.

“Don’t stare so much, you’re gonna make me self-conscious,” Sokka teased, his voice snapping Zuko’s eyes back to his face. Zuko couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He doubted Sokka had ever been self-conscious about his body in his life — or his afterlife.

“You’re just... bigger than I thought,” Zuko said dumbly, gesturing between them.

Sokka smirked. “You don’t have to flatter me, you’ve already gotten me in bed.”

“Well, it doesn’t seem like you’re going to do anything about it,” Zuko huffed. 

Sokka’s eyes narrowed and he flipped Zuko onto his stomach in one fluid motion. “When did you become such a fucking brat?” Sokka hissed in his ear. Zuko sighed, a small smile on his face.

He knew that Sokka was testing to see if this was too far, but it frankly wasn’t far enough. Still, if he wanted Sokka to get rougher, he would have to play dirty.

“Since you stopped giving me what I want,” Zuko whimpered out shamelessly.

“Spirits, you’re just a glutton for punishment, aren’t you?” Sokka said with a barking laugh. Zuko heard the bottle of lube being upcapped again somewhere behind him. “Fine, you want it so bad, but I’m not holding back.”

Zuko moaned and nodded furiously against the blankets. He felt the blunt tip of Sokka’s cock pressing against his ass, and he inhaled sharply. When Sokka pushed forward slowly, inch by delicious inch, Zuko started twisting his fists into the sheets, trying to keep it together. When he felt Sokka’s pelvis touch his flushed skin, he let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding. Sokka seemed to be waiting for something.

“Well?” Zuko whispered. “Are you going to fuck me or not?” He wanted it to come out more demanding, but he was too desperate to put any power behind his words.

Sokka chuckled. He felt Sokka’s hands dig into his hips and he said, “You know—” Zuko whined as Sokka pulled out. “You’re. So. Fucking. Needy.” He punctuated each word with a harsh thrust forward, and Zuko felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. One of Sokka’s hands disappeared from his hip, and slid up the curve of his back to hold his head down, running his nails across his scalp just like he had when he had bitten him. He withdrew again and thrust his full length inside him once again, and Zuko yelped a little as he was pushed forward at the force of it.

Sokka stopped, but before he could ask, Zuko said, “I’m good, keep going, I’m okay, just keep going _please_.”

Sokka sighed. “Oh, so now you’re asking politely?”

“ _Sokka_ ,” Zuko whispered, closing his eyes and burying his face further into the blankets. “Please.”

“Well since you asked so nicely—” Sokka interrupted himself with a thrust back in. Zuko let out a long whine as Sokka slowly entered him again. He wanted to cry. It was torturous, utterly torturous, for Sokka to tease him like this — to give him the best, most receptive sex of his life and refusing to do what he wanted which was _go harder._

He couldn’t understand why Sokka wasn’t giving him what he wanted. Sokka was a vampire, he could be so much rougher than this, he knew he had been before, and Zuko _wanted_ so much more than this—

In an instant, Zuko realized what the problem was. “You won’t hurt me, Sokka. I trust you. You can give me more, I won’t break.”

Sokka was quiet for a moment, before he scratched at Zuko’s head again, smoothing his hair. “Okay.” 

Sokka didn’t seem to need any further prodding, because he quickly picked up his pace in both speed and ferocity. Zuko closed his eyes again and focused on the feeling, on Sokka. Sokka had leaned over him, one hand on the bed, the other in his hair, gently gripping at it, not enough to pull or be too painful, but enough that he could feel it. 

Sokka became rougher, driving deeper into him, and his mouth biting hickies into his back — biting with his human teeth, if Zuko had to guess, considering he didn’t feel like he was bleeding. (And he definitely would have felt the wave of pleasure from earlier if he had actually used his fangs.)

Sokka withdrew his hand from his head, and slid it beneath Zuko’s hips to take hold of his cock and jack him off in time with his thrusts. Zuko gasped against the sheets, and whimpered. Sokka. Sokka. SokkaSokkaSokka—

“I’m here, baby, I’m here,” Sokka groaned against his back. Zuko blinked, not even realizing he had been chanting Sokka’s name out loud like a mantra.

“I’m close,” he moaned. “Sokka, I’m—”

“I know. Just let go.”

Sokka’s voice managed to coax him into the fall just as he dangled off the edge. Sokka twisted his wrist on his cock, and Zuko let out a high-pitched moan, and the blinding white light took over his senses, his legs shaking. Sokka was riding him through it, hand off his cock and instead holding his hip to keep Zuko from collapsing. 

Sokka’s hand that was on the bed slid across the sheets to Zuko’s, and he held it. Sokka rested his head on Zuko’s shoulder, let out a loud breath, and Zuko couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride for getting Sokka to that point. Sokka didn’t _need_ to breathe, the fact that he had worked him up enough to have him do it was flattering in a way. He felt Sokka twitch inside him, and Sokka squeezed his hand. Zuko squeezed back. Sokka gave a few shallow thrusts as he finished, and let out a sigh. He pressed a kiss to Zuko’s shoulder, and withdrew, getting off the bed.

Zuko fell completely onto the bed now that Sokka wasn’t holding him up. He wanted to try and argue with him again, try and grab his hand and tell him to stay, but he was too spent for it now. Sokka was back quickly, with a warm, damp washcloth that he ran over Zuko’s body softly. When he was done, Sokka turned him over, saying teasingly, “Hi there, sleepy.”

Zuko smiled. “Hi.”

Sokka dropped the washcloth and pulled the top blanket off the bed after he rolled Zuko under the covers. He tossed them to the corner of the room, and waved his hand dismissively. “I’ll deal with that later.”

“Good idea,” Zuko mumbled softly as he buried his head into one of Sokka’s pillows. When Sokka joined him under the covers, Sokka kissed his nose, and Zuko forced his eyes to stay open. “Hey, Sokka? I really like you. I’m sorry for yelling earlier. I was jealous... at the thought of you biting someone, doing that with someone else.”

Sokka smiled at him widely. “If you want, I’d never do that with anyone _but_ you ever again.”

“I do want that,” Zuko whispered, finally closing his eyes. 

Sokka snuggled into him, saying softly, “And I really like you, too.”

Zuko smiled as he was lulled to sleep by Sokka gently rubbing his arm, the thoughts of their time together running wild in his head.

Maybe —just maybe— there could be a future for him and Sokka after all.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the people of zukka simps anonymous 🥰  
> -  
> i'm gonna be honest, i'm a bit of a jet apologist, but it was just so easy and too fitting to make him the bad guy in this story so i took the easy route instead of finding a different antagonist.  
> anyways, thanks for reading this filthy piece of self-indulgence. i probably went way too in depth with the lore of this fictional world, but i have a vampire kink and like to get into it, let me exist please.  
> i hope you enjoyed this, and if you feel like it, drop a comment. but otherwise, enjoy your kinktober!  
> \- tay


End file.
